dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Salacia
"I will not be challenged"- Mr. Selatcia Mr. Selatcia (voiced by Mark Hamill) is the eldest member of the Tribunal who sits in a throne in the center, is usually the last to speak, and always has the final word on what course of action the group will take. Oddly enough, he usually recommends inaction, ordering the Tribunal to allow what is occurring to take place undisturbed. General Crozier describes Selatcia's background as "murky." Selatcia displays a demonic nature in "The Metalocalypse Has Begun." Having discovered the treachery of Crozier and Ravenwood, he telekinetically causes five soldiers' heads to instantly burst; he then turns on Ravenwood, bursting his eyes and causing his intestines to extrude from his mouth. In contrast, he only puts Crozier to sleep, claiming he needs Crozier alive; it is indicated he is able to do this, as a result of the Cardinal's failure to "pray first" before attempting some type of ancient curse against the unconscious Dethklok members. He and Crozier then disappear with the surrounding fog before anyone can discover his presence; his face is then superimposed briefly in the ending-panoply of the band-members, which appears just after Cardinal Ravenwood's final words: "The Metalocalypse has begun." Later, in "P.R. Klok," Selatica is superimposed on the screen when the large P.R. tablet Dethklok sent into space collides with a comet that otherwise would have killed the band. If the sound on this scene is played in reverse, it is revealed that Selatcia is saying "The Prophecy". It is heavily implied throughout the series that Selatcia is connected to Dethklok and the Metalocalypse, although it remains uncertain as to exactly how. In a hidden clip on the Metalocalypse Season 1 DVD, Selatcia is portrayed as a frozen statue wearing armor made of bone, adorned with 5 emblems that resemble each band member. In the opening scene of the episode "Dethecution," General Crozier has an amnesiac memory/vision of Cardinal Ravenwood in Hell, surrounded by what appears to either be the 5 band members, or demons resembling them, and Selatcia in the same bone armor. In "Black Fire Upon Us" Selatcia implants visions into Crozier's head wearing the same bone armor and having the five emblems also shown as five seperate planets, possibly showing Dethklok's universal importance. It was also shown that he is apparently much more physically larger than the other characters, dwarfing both General Crozier and Vater Orlaag. In "RenovationKlok", Selatcia appears to taken control of Crozier's mind, using the General to control the army & Selatcia is seen in some far off frozen region obsevering the construction of some sort of device (the blueprints of which are being looked at by a possessed General Crozier. It is unknown if the rest of the Tribunal is aware of this or whether they actively involved. He appears to have temporary released Crozier from his control in the episode "DethHealth", allowing Crozier to continue his reasonsiblity to the Tribunal. Interestlying enough, one of the extra video clips that comes with Metalocalypse labeled Metastopheles shows a statue of Selatica in the same armor, whether this is a hint towards his true identity or not is unknown. In Breakup Klok it is revealed by Charles Foster Ofdenson that Mr. Selatcia has some connection to the Church of the Black Clock. Trivia *In Dethrelease Selatcia can be seen sitting in a throne along with other members of the Tribunal at the top of the U.N. assemblage when Crozier and Senator Stampington are addressing the United Nations. In Doublebookedklok his seat was still there when Ofdensen is trying to re-negotiate the Israel-Syria concert. It's uncertain if Selactia was there or not. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Tribunal Members Category:Supernatural Beings/Entities Category:FalconBack Project